


The Soldier

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Mirandy, Soldier Fiction, Tragedy, girlxgirl, un-betaed, war fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea is a soldier, who gets called back to war a year after she left Miranda in Paris. She goes to Miranda, before leaving, but it doesn't end well. Part way into her term, an enemy attack ends in Andrea getting injured. Meanwhile, Miranda comes to some personal conclusions and decides that she is going to contact Andrea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Called Back

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to get an Ao3! I won't post too many here, because I use FFnet as my base, but a few will be found here as well. (And if I decide to do any exchanges and whatnot that require them to be posted here)  
> So, this is also found on FFnet!
> 
> I'm totally not used to Ao3, but I think for the most part I won't fuck this up. Haha.  
> Right, I have it as T (as I do on FF) but if you as a reader feel that maybe it should be bumped, then tell me why and let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated!  
> P.S. I haven't ever had a beta, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Andrea Sachs saluted as her superior stepped into her apartment, "At ease, Sachs, we're in the comfort of your home," he said kindly, and she hesitated before doing as told.

"I'm being called back, aren't I?" She asked softly as they sat down on her couch.

He nodded, "All reserves are being called in, in order. Your unit is the second to be dispatched, sometime early next week. You'll head out to Germany for a week base camp, then you'll head to Iraq for your term."

She swallowed, "I'll need an order, to give to my boss."

"Sure, I'll have that arranged for you tomorrow, and you'll have it Thursday. I'd get it to you sooner if I could. I'm sorry I can't let you give your boss a two week notice."

Andy shook her head, "I'll deal with it. Thank you." She checked her watch, "I need to leave for work in a few minutes, would you care for a coffee?"

"No, that's all right. You alone?"

She nodded, "My job was too demanding, so my boyfriend left me, and I end up quitting my previous job. I went against everything in my training to step out of a car, in Paris, and walk away. That's how I became a reporter for The Mirror. My friends all sided with my ex, so I don't have anyone. I need to change real quick, but we can keep talking until I need to leave."

"What about your parents?" He asked as she stood and made her way into the bedroom.

"Disowned me when I told them that I was pregnant."

"You have a child?"

"No, I miscarried in the nineteenth week."

There was a pause before he replied, "I'm sorry to hear that, Sachs."

"Thanks, Bobby," she said softly as she returned to the living room, freshly changed, "they wouldn't even answer the phone when I called to tell them what happened. It doesn't matter that I lost the baby, they didn't want anything to do with me anymore, because I didn't chose to abort. After everything I did through high school and college, and going to war… they couldn't support me having a baby while not being married."

Her Captain gave her a gentle look and stood from the couch, "Well, I hope that you'll have enough time to say your goodbyes to those you wish to. I'm heading around to a few others here in New York, then heading down through Boston to inform others. I'll see you in Germany, at base camp. Maybe, it might be good to find someone to write to. If you want me to get you signed to the penpal station, just give me the word."

"Thanks, Captain, I'll let you know." she said, grabbing her purse as they walked to her front door.

They made their way out of her apartment building in companionable silence, and stopped just short of needing to part their separate ways. Her Captain gave her a smile as she saluted to him, "Captain."

He saluted, "Lieutenant."

Nodding, he turned and walked to his car, leaving Andy to make her way to work.

/DWP/

First Lieutenant Andrea Sachs tied off her braid and straightened out her uniform before grabbing her army duffel and heading to her front door. Turning, she swallowed and took one more look at her cozy, though lonely, apartment.

She was being sent over seas for a two-year service, and the first thing that was happening after base camp was a promotion to Captain. Hell, she might even make it to Major before her two years finished out.

Stepping out of her apartment, she locked up the door, and stuck a note on it for the landlord before heading downstairs. She was still paying her rent, and the apartment was supposed to be held. Luckily she had enough savings to make it work out just right. By the time her two years finished, she would only end up with two hundred dollars less in her bank account.

There was a stand in taking her place at The Mirror, but they were going to hold a position for her, so that she would still be employed when she returned.

Taking a deep breath she slid into the cab that was waiting for her.

She still had one last thing she wanted- no- needed, to do, and with a slow exhale, she told the cab driver the address.

/DWP/

Telling the cabby to wait for a few minutes, she closed the door of the yellow car and made her way to the front door of the house looming before her.

She had to do this.

Ringing the doorbell, she stepped back a polite distance, and waited for the door to open.

The door swung open to reveal a kind faced woman with beautifully tanned skin, and well-proportioned curves, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Andy stood with her hands behind her back, and her body straight- standing in a comfortable at ease position- as was customary whenever she wore her uniform, "Good morning. I apologize for the disruption of your day, as I'm sure you're making breakfast at this hour. However, I would like to inquire if Miranda Priestly is available for a few minutes. I wish to speak with her."

The woman took a moment to look her up and down, "One moment, I will ask to see if she is able."

"Thank you," Andy replied as the woman closed the door.

A few moments later, Andy heard Miranda's voice speak from behind the door, "Danielle, go finish with breakfast for the girls, I'll be right there to join them. I will deal with the person at the door."

The door opened again, and Andy stood just a little more at attention when her name fell from the Miranda's lips, "Andrea? What-" the wonder in the older woman's voice was quickly disposed of, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Keeping her tone neutral and professional, Andy looked her ex-boss in the eyes and answered, "Good morning, Miranda. I am being called back to service, in Iraq, and decided to quickly stop by. However unprofessional my departure was just over a year ago, I wish to express my sincerest apologies. I also wish to tell you, that I won't ever forget the lessons I learned while I was your assistant." Pulling her arms out from behind her back, she reached her arm out with a large document envelope in her hand, "There is more, but if I don't hurry and catch my flight, it would be just my luck to lose my promotion to Captain. There is no need in having any assistant do any digging. This is the information you'll be asking them for."

She waited patiently for Miranda to take the envelope before continuing, "My service time is to last two years. Miranda, would it be all right if I- if over my service I sent you letters?"

Miranda's eyes widened in shock, "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Two years is a long time, Miranda, and with no one to write to, it makes a soldier sometime forget that there is a life outside the war zone."

"Yes, well, don't you have that silly cook boy? Or your friends? Don't think that just because you have said some flimsy apology means that you are at all forgiven for leaving me during the busiest day of the busiest fashion week of the year."

Andy stiffened, "I apologize, Miranda. No matter, I can sign up for the penpal program. Have a good morning, Miranda," she responded taking one last look at the woman who had given and taken so much from her without noticing until it was much too late. She nodded before turning and walking swiftly back to the cab, pretending with every step that she had not heard the woman's soft calling of her name.

She was being sent to war, she didn't need to be insulted anymore than she already had.

Slipping into the cab, she closed the door and told the driver to take her to the airport, without looking out the window as the car pulled away from the Priestly home, and wishing that maybe she had grabbed the envelope on her way.

Miranda wasn't going to forgive her, so why would the woman be interested in all of Andrea's story, or feelings….


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated!

Miranda swallowed as she curled up on her home office couch and pulled out the slightly worn envelope.

She hadn't heard anything. Not a single word. Not a single word since she had seen the brunette on her porch. It had been a year and a half since Andrea had randomly shown up for all of three minutes, and Miranda had pushed her away.

Removing the contents of the envelope, she flipped through the photos of her ex-assistant in her army uniform. Setting them down, she ran her fingers over the slightly curling and crinkled papers still in her hands, reminding her just how often she had taken these papers out to read and re-read the words that had been so carefully handwritten for her eyes to read.

_Miranda,_

_When I was eleven, I had two goals. Become a journalist, and join the army. I didn't want one, or the other, I wanted both. I had to have both. So I made it happen. In high school, I took an extra class during my lunch period, as well as morning classes, and after school classes, and summer classes. I was taking online courses as well. I hardly had a life, but I had three friends who stuck by me through it all, and my wonderful parents. That was all I needed. I remained at high school for all four years, even as I started taking early college journalism courses, and training for the military._

_Do you know where I went right after graduation day my senior year? Well, I was already half way through college, despite still also being in high school, and I had been taking name in my training courses. So, that night? I said farewell to my friends, to my boyfriend, and to my parents, before I was carted off overseas for more intensive training. I had been recruited in order to be sent out to warring countries to lend aid. I had just turned eighteen. I was well on my way to my goals. I was going to the army for three years, and then I was going to return from overseas to finish off my journalism courses._

_I made First Lieutenant at the very beginning of my nineteenth month out. It was wonderful._

_I'm not saying that war isn't horrible, because it most definitely is, but to be able to serve my country? To be able to come home and wear my uniform and show people that I will protect them. That by my presence overseas that perhaps one of their loved ones will not have to suffer the horrors of war. Whether it is overseas, or at the airport when someone tries to steal a suitcase, as an officer of the army it is my duty to respect and protect. That… that is a glorious feeling._

_So, I returned, and finished my time at school for journalism. I reconnected with my friends, and convinced my boyfriend to move to New York with me, where two of my three friends had already gone._

_That, is how I ended up under your employment, and intense tutelage. That is how I started out with your demands, and your crazy runs through New York City streets. In the beginning, it was one of the most bothersome, most infuriating things to ever have to deal with._

_You are a maddening woman, Miranda Priestly, but I have come to realize there is method to your madness._

_You would probably think, that after what I put myself through in high school, as well as being an officer trained to take orders from my superiors that I wouldn't have any difficulty doing as you directed… well, you would be more than wrong._

_I was so angry. You took over my life, and took away the time that I had finally gotten. I felt like I earned to have a break, after all my work in high school, but I quickly learned that I wasn't going to let you get to me._

_I had stared a man down before shooting him. I could run into a minefield. I could torture myself through high school to get what I wanted, so I wasn't going to allow your madness to get the best of me, and take away my dreams._

_I may be an Army Girl, but the Army had nothing on how to deal with you… so I trained myself to anticipate. I taught myself to watch, learn, and repeat. We drove by a shop and you looked at the window? I wrote the shop name down. You took a second look at a piece of paper? That paper went into my drawer for when you would call for it next. You tapped your chin twice? I knew you were thinking about your girls. The way you tossed your coat and purse onto the desk. Or blinked to the count of three instead of two. Everything was a sign. Everything was a tool._

_I bet you're wondering about the coffee runs? How did I manage to get them done so fast? Well, a little kindness, and an extra tip pay off. Also, a special treated thermos that had extra insulation became a good friend. I bet you never noticed, did you._

_I had several of these wonderful thermoses, and a few of them went to Starbucks, for use only by my needs. Every morning, the wonderful earlier risers to the coffee shop would make your special order coffees, and put it into the special thermoses. So when you needed them? All they had to do was turn, fill, and meet me down the street where I would give the wonderful barista ten dollars for the five dollar coffee._

_The other thermoses, you wonder? Well, they went with us on photo shoots. I would bring along fresh, unused cups, lids, and holders from Starbucks, so I would disappear when instructed to get coffee, and grab a fresh cup, where I would fill it from the thermos, before returning._

_Then Paris happened. You said that I had a choice. You said that I had a choice about how you tossed Emily to the side and chose me to go with you to Paris._

_Well, I had no choice. My boyfriend, and roommate? He left me. My friends? They left me. My parents? Weren't happy when I called them and told them that I was still under your employment. Well, if I had a choice, as you said I did… then my choices were these. Keep my job, and go against all my basic instinct to respect and protect, by hurting Emily… or lose my job, lose my home, and lose my chance at journalism because you would blacklist me._

_What choice did I have, Miranda? Can you look me in the face and tell me that I had a choice, after what you told me? I had no choice._

_But you did. When you shattered Nigel. You had a choice. When I learned of the plot to overthrow you, even in my frantic state of trying to get a hold of you, I had been able to come up with three ways that would have gotten you to keep your position._

_Guess what? Not a single one of them included destroying your closest coworker, and friend. And do you want to know what he told me? He told me that you would make it up to him. Just like that. I sat there, and looked at his completely shattered emotions, and watched him defend you and tell me that you would make it up to him._

_Well… have you? Have you made up for it yet?_

_And then you had the audacity to tell me that we were similar! To tell me that what I had done to Emily was the same thing that you had done to Nigel!_

_That was when I realized that you had broken me. You had shattered me, just as you had Emily, and Nigel._

_Oh, method to your madness or not, there are definitely truths to the sick rumors that travel by way of tabloids._

_While I have grown to be able to forgive you for many a thing… I will never forgive you for the way you tossed Nigel to the side. The respect, and commitment that man has shown you for over twenty years, and you crushed him like a bug beneath your pretty Prada heels._

_So I walked away. In one of the most unprofessional manners I have ever shown, I turned and left you. I dropped you. I crushed you. Just like you crushed Nigel. You expected me to react a certain way, and I didn't. I don't regret it. I don't regret leaving. However, as time stretched on, I realized something. I didn't regret leaving, but I do truly regret how I left._

_There may be many truths to the sick tabloids, but then I remembered how upset and disappointed you were about having to cancel an evening with your daughters because of a lousy photo shoot, that should have gone just fine if they had simply listened to instructions._

_Or how upset and saddened you'd been when you missed their recital. You planned that meeting just right, so that you could get home so you could go to school with them in the morning to attend the recital. You did that for every single recital, or performance they had. You may have had to cancel on evenings, but that was the only recital you had ever missed._

_I remember the little quirk of your lips when I paid my penance and got a hold of the Harry Potter manuscript. You were impressed._

_I remember the pained look in your eyes when you have to trash a shoot. It had been the one you really wanted to work, because your daughters gave you the idea._

_I remember the frustration when your ex tried to cut time with your girls down. How hurt you were that he was saying you weren't a fit mother._

_I remember the embarrassment when Stephen was drunk. You felt so horrible that your personal life was splashed across the news because of his drunken escapades._

_I remember the tears, and the worry for your daughters. The love you have in your heart that people never acknowledge, or even think is there. Or worse, that people abuse knowingly._

_That was when I realized, that I didn't hate you. I couldn't hate you. Because, during all of my time as your assistant, as I sat and anticipated your needs, I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't sit back and realize the little ways that you always said 'Thank you' to me._

_Only now, that I have been out from your employment could I realize that… you broke me, but you lifted me up, and put me back together as well. You taught me lessons that I didn't learn in school, or in the army._

_And I found myself realizing exactly just how in love with you I had somehow fallen._

_Three weeks after Paris, I found out I was almost fourteen weeks pregnant. I hadn't even noticed. I mean, I had been feeling nauseous sometimes, and dizzy, but I thought it was because of all the assignments you had me running around doing._

_My boyfriend was gone._

_My only friends had abandoned me to take his side on the matter._

_My parents? Disowned me because I had chosen that I wanted to keep the baby, and not have an abortion._

_Five weeks later I had a miscarriage. I called my parents to tell them, but they wouldn't pick up. I left a message, telling them to call me back. I'm still waiting for that call from them._

_I called them when I found out I was being called back, asking them to call me. They haven't yet, and I don't think they ever will._

_I called my friends as well, but neither of them answered._

_I don't have anyone, so as I write this, I'm truly hoping that when I give it to you, that you will give me a chance._

_It's always a nice feeling to know that while you're far away that someone is out there missing you._

_I don't have anyone missing me. So I hope that maybe you will allow me to write to you, so at least I have something to hold onto. It's rather lonely across the seas, but the last time I had my family and my few friends all writing to me, and I would write back as soon as I was able._

_This time, I don't have anyone, so I'm really hoping that you will let me explain, and you will be my 'someone'._

_So at least I can feel as though I'm not so alone._

_Well… I guess, that whatever happens... I will be grateful for the time I had as your assistant._

_There are plenty of things I wish I could redo._

_The top one on the list?_

_I wish I could go back, and realize before it was too late that, how despite everything, you had your special ways to show your gratitude, and that I could have discovered how in love I had fallen._

_I hope that I will have a chance to see you again, if I return from Iraq._

_My heart is in your hands,_

_First Lt. Andrea Elizabeth Sachs_

_Soon to be Captain._

Miranda placed the long letter down on her coffee table and pressed her fingertips to her lips to keep them from quivering. Her heart ached painfully within her chest and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. It never got any easier to read, she had read the lengthy letter so many times over she could recite it word by word from memory. She could feel the anguish and pain radiating from the pages, and it beat in time with her bleeding heart.

She had turned her away.

She had insulted her, tossed away the honest apology the woman gave her, and ran her away.

Alone.

A shattered sob broke through her lips, and Miranda let the tears race down her cheeks.

She had to do something. She couldn't just sit here and wallow.

No. That was not the 'Priestly Way' at all. So she wasn't going to do it any longer. She was going to figure out where Andrea was, and get a letter out to her. She was going to make it right. She had to.

Slipping the papers and photos back into the envelope, she stood up from the couch and tucked the envelope back into her desk.

Tomorrow, she was going to find Andrea Sachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love,  
> CBC


	3. Chapter 3: Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated!  
> (And again, all my work is un-betaed)

"Miranda, the call you wanted is waiting on line three," Miranda's new second assistant called from the outer office.

Dropping her pen, she snatched the phone and clicked it to line three, "Miranda Priestly."

"This is General Carter Darsen, I was informed that you were looking for a soldier in Iraq."

"Yes," Miranda breathed, "I will be forever grateful if I could find anything about her whereabouts."

"I have a few minutes, so give me any information you have, and I'll see what I can find for you."

"Thank you. Last I spoke with her, she was a First Lieutenant, and on her way to being Captain. Her name is Andrea Elizabeth Sachs, and has an affinity to have people call her Andy."

"You're looking for Sachs?"

"Yes, Andrea Sachs. Last we spoke, she informed me she had a two year service. That was roughly a year and a half ago. We left on terrible terms, and I haven't had a word since."

"Sachs became a Major three months ago. I was at the promotion ceremony as she's under my unit command. However, I heard that she has recently been returned to the states."

"What?" Miranda's breath caught in her throat, "Why? What happened?"

"She was at an office station running errands the week after her promotion to Major, and there was enemy fire. Honorable discharge. She was able to gun seven men down, save forty-seven troopers, her Colonel, and Major General. But there was an explosion. She was far enough away to have very minimal burning, but the shrapnel and gases from the explosion were her downfall. There was part of metal beam embedded into her spine, and a flying piece of roof smashed into her temple. The gases did a number on her lungs, and eyes. I was informed on Monday that her treatment has transferred her from France to Boston facilities. I don't have any idea of the damage done because she requested that that remain confidential until further notice."

"What facility in Boston?"

"I wasn't told, but I'm sure if you give a few calls you'll find out."

Miranda swallowed bile, "Of course. Thank you, General, for your kindness and information."

"You're welcome. Now then, I'm off to call my wife to tell her who I just spoke with," the man spoke with laughter in his voice.

Miranda allowed herself to chuckle, "Tell her I send my regards, and that there will be a special note in my editorial of next month's edition. It's the least I can do for the grand help you've given me."

"It was my pleasure to help. Sachs was a good officer. I'll pass along your message if you send her my salute, if you see her."

"Of course, thank you."

"Thank you," he answered before they mutually hung up.

Miranda quietly called in her assistant, "Get me all the numbers for any Military Treatment Facilities in Boston, and I want them in no more than twenty. Clear an hour in my schedule after that, and push back the showing thirty minutes. After I get those numbers I want my door closed and no one to interrupt me for the full hour. That's all."

Her assistant nodded, "Yes, Miranda," before scurrying out of the room.

Miranda was going to find Andrea. She had to.

Dribbling a short note down, she nodded once, satisfied with the quick two sentences that she was going to be adding to her editor's message for next month.

Fifteen minutes later she had a handful of numbers before her, and an hour to get through them in hopes to find where Andrea was staying.

/DWP/

Stepping inside the building, Miranda removed her sunglasses and headed to what hopefully was the front desk, "I'm looking for Andrea Sachs."

The kind eyed woman looked up at her, "Hello, I'm Brianna. You said Andrea Sachs?"

Miranda nodded, biting her tongue briefly to curb her already growing frustration, "Yes, Andrea Sachs. I was told that I would be able to find her here."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Andy doesn't take visitors. She said that she wasn't expecting anyone, when she got transferred here last week for treatment."

"I need to speak with Andrea. My god, I made eleven different phone calls alone to get in touch with the General who informed me she had been transferred to Boston from France. Then I made seven more phone calls in order to find out she was here. I have flown in from New York, missing work in order to come see her, so would you at least inform her that there is someone who wishes to speak with her."

"I- I guess I could ask if she wants to talk with you."

Miranda nodded, "Good. I'll be waiting right here."

Standing at the desk, she bit her tongue again as she forced herself to remain patient for the woman's return, it would not do to rampage here. She needed to remain calm, and hope that Andrea would be willing to talk.

A few minutes later, Brianna returned, and Miranda glared at her, "Well?"

Brianna shook her head, "She said she didn't want anyone to visit her."

Miranda growled, "Go back, and tell her it's Miranda. I must speak with her."

"She told me-"

"I don't bloody well care what she told you!" Miranda snapped, her voice icy cold, "Now, return to Andrea, and inform her that Miranda wishes to speak with her."

"I can't. I'm sorry, really. She said no visitors."

Miranda seethed, clenching her jaw and closing her eyes, "Fine. Will you at least take a letter to her?"

Brianna seemed to hesitate before answering, "Okay, I guess I could do that."

"Thank you. I will have it to you in a moment," Miranda replied coldly before moving to sit in a not so comfortable chair, and removed her personal stationary from her purse, and one of her many three hundred dollar pens.

Setting quickly to work, she wrote her letter. Taking a deep breath when she had finished, she quickly reread it before slipping her pen back into her purse, and folding the piece of stationary before standing back up.

Walking back to the desk she cleared her throat, "This is for Andrea. Please make sure it gets to her, and that nobody else reads it. It is for her eyes only. Am I clear?"

The woman took it, "Well, someone else will have to read it."

Miranda narrowed her gaze, "Absolutely not. The information in that letter is strictly confidential between myself and Andrea, and I do not permit anyone but Andrea to read it."

Brianna opened her mouth as if to reply, before quickly shutting her lips and by the look on her face, changed her answer, "I will see what I can do. Is there a number that you would like me to reach you at, if Andrea decides to speak with you?"

Miranda shook her head, "I assume that Andrea can make phone calls?"

"Yes."

"Well, then if Andrea wishes to speak with me, tell her that my number has not changed and she is welcome to call it. I wrote that for her."

"I could put the number on file, in case she doesn't remember it."

"No. That is not necessary. Andrea knows my number, and it is not one I like to share."

"Right then. I guess she will call then, if she decides she wants to speak with you."

Miranda nodded before stalking out, forcing herself to still remain calm.

She had to speak with Andrea. She needed to.

/DWP/

"Andy. Knock knock."

"What is it, Nicole?" Andy asked quietly.

"Well, Brianna said that your visitor was very adamant, and left a letter for you. She said that it is very important, and for your eyes only."

Andy scoffed, "Right."

"Would you like me to read it?"

Andy nodded, "Yes. Might as well."

"Dear Andrea, I apologize for my words and behavior. You weren't the only one who was broken. I found myself in pieces after your departure. I've only ever had one assistant who was as thorough and as kind as you, and she was the original Emily. Yes, did you know that Emily Charlton's name is not Emily? It's Amelia. However, when she finally earned the right to be called Amelia, she refused. No matter, that is not the issue I wish to discuss. In Paris, Andrea, I was in fact unaware of Irv's plans until that very day. I had been caught up in the whirlwind that was my personal life, and missed the signs early on. So in the matter of minutes that I had to fix the problem, the only available option to me was to short stick Nigel. It was my every intention to give him the job he wanted, even if I felt it was beneath him, it was what he wanted. Bu-" Nicole paused.

"Why did you stop?" Andy asked after a moment.

"Just giving you a moment."

"I don't need one. Keep going."

Nicole sighed, but continued on, "But if Irv had been successful in getting me out of the picture, who would he go after next. It would be my close supporters, which would have meant Nigel would be short sighted with little funds. I couldn't do that either. I was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. So I did what I had to do in order to give Nigel his best chance at even keeping a job. His position has since been enlarged to include editing, and marketing. His pay has increased, and even though he has more to do, he has been given more leeway. It may not be exactly what he wants, or what he so rightly deserves, but until I get Irv off the board, it is what I have been able to give."

"Stop," Andy whispered, swallowing as she brushed at the tears on her cheeks, "please, wait, Nicole."

"Of course. Would you like a glass of water?"

Andy nodded, and listened as her facility nurse quickly scurried from the room and then quickly returned. A gentle hand grabbed her own, guiding it to the paper cup, "Thank you," she said, grasping the cup between both hands and very carefully raising it to her lips to take a drink.

"The letter is about half way finished, would you like me to continue?"

"Go on."

"All right."

"Thank you."

"So you see, Andrea, perhaps I had other choices, but the one I chose was the best option. I may be powerful, and I may be able to uppercut through Irv's plans, but he is still above me on the totem pole. I need to get him out before I can help my people climb. So you may never forgive me for what I have done, and I may have still been very angry with you when you showed up on my door, but I have forgiven you. I have forgiven you for breaking me, and I ask with all my heart if you will allow me to help fix you. You wrote that your heart is my hands, well Andrea, my soul is in yours. You have enraptured me, and I am so very sorry for running you off my porch instead of admitting my sadness and welcoming you back. I should have allowed you to write to me, because that is what I wanted. I just happen to have a knack for pushing people away. You have my heart Andrea, and I so desperately hope that you will allow me to share it with you. You have my number, I dearly hope you will call. Your biggest disappointment, Miranda."

A sob escaped Andy's lips, and she clutched at the cup in her hands as her body began to shake with sorrow, "Please… go…" she cried, hating to be seen like this.

She felt a hand press against her shoulder, "I'll go do some rounds with a few others, just call if you need anything. The walker is just to your left. Harley will be back from her training bit in a half hour, and then we'll go over commands with her."

Andy nodded and listened to the footfalls of her nurse walking away. When Nicole had left, another wrenching sob ripped through her, and she felt for the special holder on the bedside table before carefully placing her cup of water in it with her shaking hands.

Miranda may have wanted her before she went to Iraq, but she'd never want her now. Nobody wanted damaged goods. Another sob spilled from her lips, and she slowly moved to curl up on the bed as she continued to cry. Miranda wouldn't want her now, Miranda never settled for anything less than perfection. Miranda hated flaws and faults. Miranda hated unreliability.

Letting out another sob, she decided that she would call Miranda, and inform her that her sympathy wasn't needed. It had to be done. She couldn't ever let Miranda see her like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that some of you wonderful people can deduce what's up with Andy, but don't say it in the reviews, JUST in case that someone else doesn't. (I love you all, but if you don't know, don't worry, you'll learn as the story goes, I don't want it spoiled for anyone who may be coming in fresh to read it)  
> All my love,  
> CBC


	4. Chapter 4: Andrea's Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Trigger Warning: Mentions of Possible Suicide by Firearm  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated!

Miranda awoke to the ringing of her phone, and reached for it, answering immediately, "Miranda Priestly."

"Miranda."

Her heart swelled as a familiar voice filled her ear, "Oh, Andrea. You called."

"I decided that it wouldn't be proper to string you along."

She felt her heart stop, "Excuse me?"

"I found someone else, Miranda. I- Harley! Grab a water bottle for me- I didn't feel it proper to not inform you. I thought it best to let you know."

Miranda felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. Andrea had called her, with her 'someone else' in the room. Tears welled in her eyes, "Would you at least let me come visit, Andrea. I won't cause any trouble. You deserve a proper apology. Face to face, so I can look you in the eyes, like you did me."

"Thank you, Harley. I love you, baby. Miranda, you've already apologized, there's no need for you to come to Boston."

"I'm still in Boston, Andrea. I've been in Boston for three days waiting for you to call. Please, the least you could do is allow me to come visit." She hated how her voice sounded pleading and watery. She hated how her heart crumbled as Andrea spoke to some other person while on the phone with her.

"Well, then I'm terribly sorry I didn't call you sooner. You would have been able to get back to  _Runway_  sooner."

"Andrea, I came to Boston because I decided to admit my mistakes, and apologize. I left my girls with their father when it's supposed to by my week with them. Because of Irv and his scheming to get me removed, my ex-husband took me back to court for custody arrangements. I used to have the girls seventy to thirty. Now I have them forty to sixty. I lost my girls, Andrea, and this is my precious time with them. I came down because I needed to see you, and however much it hurts that I am losing precious time with my girls, I felt that this was important enough. It took me a much longer amount of time than it did you, to admit my feelings, and if you've moved on since then, I will not put up a fight if you're happy with your new someone. However, I am asking to see you, I am asking to be able to look at you, and tell you how sorry I am. So please, Andrea, will you let me come visit you at the facility."

"Miranda, I can't see you. You didn't have to stay in Boston, and you shouldn't have." Andy spoke with a quiet, calm tone, "No, Harley! Harley, where'd you go? Come here, please, Harley. Look, Miranda, I have to head to lunch. I hope that your trip back to New York is pleasant."

"Andrea-"

"Goodbye, Miranda."

Miranda opened her mouth again to say something when the phone's dial tone reached her ears. Andrea had hung up on her. A sob ripped through her chest, and she pressed her hand over her heart, wishing for the painful ache to go away.

/DWP/

Andy placed the phone on her bedside table as she began to cry, streams of tears pouring down her face. She heard a soft whine, and reached her hand out, wiggling her fingers until the soft fur came in contact with them, "Up, Harley," she whispered, and patted the bed beside her, feeling the weight of her Military Guide Dog hoist herself up onto the bed and into her lap.

Harley whined again and licked at her face, and Andy slowly wrapped her arms around the large Golden Retriever that the Facility had presented to her when she had first arrived, "How could Miranda ever care for me when she finds out how damaged I am?" She asked as she buried her face against the warm fur of her Guide Dog.

Feeling the ache in her back and legs, she shifted slowly so that she was on her back, and Harley was curled up next to her, licking her tears away with a gentle whine every few moments.

Miranda wouldn't want to deal with Andrea once she found out what that would entitle.

Perfect, controlling, powerful Miranda wouldn't want to bother her time with Andrea when she found out the truth… so Andy decided that she didn't even want to feel the rejection, and chose to reject first, so at least she could still hang onto a sliver of a small fantasy.

Sobbing, she ran her fingers through Harley's fur and continued to cry until exhaustion won over her tired, sore, pain-ridden body.

/DWP/

Miranda stepped into the Facility with a firm gait, and made her way to the front desk, "I'm here to see an Andrea Sachs."

A man looked up, "Name?"

"Miranda Priestly. I was a former boss of hers before she got redeployed." She took a breath and hoped that this was going to work, "She doesn't have anyone with her. I don't really know anything about what her condition is, but she was my best assistant, and I found out she was here from my friend Carter Darsen. I was truly hoping that I could speak with her, just briefly. He asked me to personally send his regards, because he hasn't had any time to do so himself yet."

She watched as the man straightened his back just a little, "General Darsen?"

"Yes, General Carter Darsen. I had a brief phone call with him a few days ago, and I flew down from New York to come visit Andrea."

"Well, ma'am, she hasn't really been taking any visitors, but I guess I can have her nurse go ask."

"I would truly, greatly appreciate being able to pass on Carter's regards."

The man nodded before pressing a button on the phone on his desk and picking it up, "Nicole, hi. We have a visitor here for Sachs."

Miranda strained to hear the woman's words on the other line- over the quiet noise of the facility, and just barely was able to make out something that sounded like, "You know she doesn't take visitors."

"Yea, I know, but the lady says that General Darsen wanted her to personally pass on his regards." The man paused before continuing, "Nicole, it might do her some good. She has that awards night coming up. She is going to have to start-"

A chatter of vocals cut him off from the receiver and he grimaced, "Okay, then you come freaking talk with her. I'll have her wait here in the front." Hanging up he looked at her, "Andy's nurse will be here in a moment to speak with you."

Miranda nodded, trying desperately to remain open, and not begin to make demands like was the usual for her. She needed to approach this carefully, or she may not get to see Andrea. She had to be slow, calm, and convincing.

She took a step away from the desk so that the few behind her could speak with the attending, and waited for this 'Nicole' to come to her.

/DWP/

"No, you don't understand-" Miranda took a deep breath, trying to calm her temper as she forced herself to explain why it was so important for her to see Andrea, "Andrea is a very special person, and I treated her terribly. It's a very personal situation between us, and I am not going to be one to share it, but we were both very hurt. When she came to apologize, it was just before she was redeployed. I made a rude comment, and it made her turn away. I hadn't meant to do that, and when I tried to call her back, she kept going. We- well, we're both very stubborn, and because of our stubbornness I didn't try to contact her until recently, and she didn't try to contact me either. So, it is imperative that I speak with her. I owe it to her."

Nicole ran a hand over her face, "Andy doesn't have visitors. What knowledge do you have of what happened?"

"She was involved in an enemy explosion, and was in France, before returning here to the states."

"I'll speak with her. I'll see what I can do."

"I need to see her. Please, do everything you can to convince her. I refuse to allow our stubbornness to inhibit our relationship any longer than it already has."

/DWP/

Andy remained seated as she heard a shuffling noise come from her room door, "Nicole?"

"You have a visitor out front for you. She seems pretty desperate to see you."

"I don't take visitors, Nicole."

"Andy, you have to start visiting with people outside of the facility. You have the awards ceremony coming up. You're going to have to go out then."

Andy scowled, "I most certainly do not. I'm not going to the ceremony. I already said that. I don't need to do anything."

"Andy, you can't just stay cooped up! It's not healthy! You're never going to heal properly!"

"I will never heal properly!" Andy's voice rose in anger, "I can never heal properly!"

"Not with that attitude."

"I can't see!" Andy shouted, "My eyes will never heal! I will never be able to see again, and I'm partly crippled!"

"Then stop moping about! Get up! Use the walker! Physical therapy can only do so much to help you regain proper use of your legs if you don't actually walk outside of therapy! Learn, Andy! Use your hands! Use your feet! Use your nose! Don't keep selling yourself short! Agree to speak with a therapist! Let this woman, that woman out there who begged me to convince you to let her come in and see you, help you! I had to read you the letter she wrote! She says that she loves you! She told me that you were special to her, and that she didn't want to let her stubbornness come between you anymore! Let her in, Andy!"

Andy seethed before snapping out, "Fine! She can come in, and she can see for herself how worthless I am, and then I can prove to you how no one cares!"

"If she decides that she truly doesn't care anymore about you, then I will put the gun to your head myself."

"Don't keep promises you won't keep, Nicole," Andy growled.

"Then I guess I'm fortunate that I know she won't just abandon you when she finds out."

Andy scoffed, "That woman seeks perfection. She seeks a flawless life. I am not flawless, or perfect. I am weak, and that is not something she wants in her life. She will turn away and walk out the moment she knows."

"She won't, and you are going to have to suck up your pity party when I am proved right."

"And I expect a gun placed against my temple when I show you I am right," Andy said haughtily.

"You sit there and broil, and I will go get your guest," Nicole said before her footsteps carried her away, leaving Andy facing out the window, even though her eyes were unseeing of whatever landscape was outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh... what will happen when Miranda and Andrea meet!?  
> All my love,  
> CBC


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Hope you enjoy it!  
> This part makes me cry, but part of the reason why is cause of parallels with my life (and my friends).  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated!

Miranda swallowed hard as they approached Andrea's room. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was afraid it was going to rip out of her chest, "Here she is," Nicole's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked to the nurse with the best of a smile she could muster.

"Thank you," she forced out.

Nicole nodded before they took the few extra steps to the doorway of the room. The door was propped wide open, but Miranda still couldn't see Andrea from her angle, "Andy, your visitor is here."

"She can sit in the corner chair," Andrea's voice replied, and Miranda felt her heart skip a beat… she couldn't find it in her brain to scold herself for acting like a child with a first crush.

"Sure," Nicole stepped out of the doorway and motioned for Miranda to enter, "it's there," the nurse pointed to a comfortable looking chair at the foot of the bed.

Miranda nodded and moved to it, feeling a smile tug at her lips as Andrea finally came into view, "Thank you, Nicole," she spoke gently.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Nicole smiled before turning and doing just that.

"Good morning, Andrea," Miranda turned her attention fully to the brunette woman sitting at the window.

"Morning."

Taking a deep breath, Miranda closed her eyes for a moment, letting a heavy silence settle between them. Opening her eyes, she frowned when she noted that Andrea was still looking out the window. Taking another deep breath, she pushed down the defensive walls around her heart and spoke freely, with a quiet sincerity in her voice, "Andrea, I wish to put the past behind us. We both made horrible mistakes, and I want to start fresh, if you're willing. I know you said that you are with someone else, but a sort of… friendship, would not be unwanted. Forgive me, Andrea, please, for my transgressions. I was hurtful towards you when you didn't deserve it, not after I had already found it in my heart to forgive you. Andrea, I apologize, wholly and completely."

Keeping her eyes trained on the brunette just a few feet away, Miranda swallowed heavily and blinked away the tears that were pricking the corners of her eyes as a still silence encompassed the room.

Time seemed to slow, even as the clock on the wall ticked away a full five minutes of absolutely painful silence. Miranda's heart was hammering so hard, and several tears had slipped down her cheeks, by the time anything happened… and she almost missed the soft words, "Okay. You can go now."

Choking back a sob, Miranda managed to croak out, "What? Andrea?"

"You've said your piece, so you can go now."

"Excuse me?" Miranda bit out, feeling her blood pulse with rising anger, "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"After leaving that envelope with me, and going away, and ignoring me, all you're going to say is that I can go!"

"Yes."

Miranda stood up from the chair, anger flaring up in her body, "At least I had the decency to look at you when you were talking to me!"

When Andrea didn't say anything, Miranda growled, "Look at me! Dammit, Andrea, look at me!"

"I said that you can leave."

"Look at me!" Miranda shouted, not even caring about the jolt that she caught running through Andrea's spine. She never raised her voice… in all the time Andrea knew her, she never raised her voice… but she was for sure going to do it now. Her quiet approach wasn't going to do anything.

"You stood on my porch, and I looked at you while you spoke! I called you back! I called out your name three times! Asking you to turn back around! Here I am, apologizing, facing every insecurity I've ever come across in my fifty-six years of life, and you won't even fucking look at me!"

/DWP/

Andrea Sachs, trained to abstain from flinching and wincing from gunshots, canons, and explosions, found it difficult not to move and cower as Miranda shouted at her.

Miranda never shouted. Andy thought her cold, harsh, barely existent whispers were scary… but nothing was as scary as a shouting, and cursing, Miranda.

She gathered her wits about her, and kept herself from reacting. Her heart was aching for the pain that was oozing from Miranda's voice, but that would change as soon as Miranda ever found out that she was a blind cripple… so she needed… she had to get Miranda to leave.

Better to have mutual heartbreak than Miranda turning around and never thinking of her again, leaving her to the heartbreak all alone.

"Andrea, look at me!" Miranda hissed out, and Andy could hear those beautiful heels take a step towards her, "Look! At! Me!"

Andy swallowed, but refrained from answering. Miranda would get angry enough, and just leave. She wouldn't waste her time if she wasn't answered.

The heels clicked a little closer, "Look. At. Me." Miranda's voice had softened, and Andy nibbled on her lip when she heard it catch… as if the older woman was crying, "Please."

A moment of silence went by, and Andy felt tears prick the corners of her eyes when she heard the softest of sobs from behind her. Miranda was crying… Andy swallowed the lump in her throat… she had made The Devil in Prada cry.

"Am I truly this unworthy of you? Have my apologies truly meant so little to you, that you are satisfied in ignoring me?" Miranda's voice cracked, and Andy felt a traitorous, hot tear slip down her own cheek, "Do I really mean so little to you now? Have I not only lost my daughters, but you as well?"

Andy fought the urge to sob when she heard one come from Miranda, and continued to remain silent. Miranda had to leave. It was the only way.

Those heels began to click forward again, taking Miranda closer to her, rather than away, "Please, Andrea, how out of my comfort zone do you need me to go? Do you need me to get on my hands and knees and beg? Is that what you want? Is me admitting I was wrong, coming to see you, and apologizing, not enough? Do you need some public declaration for my mistakes?"

The hurt, and sorrow in Miranda's voice made Andy want to curl into a ball and cry, but instead she jumped when she felt fingers brush her shoulder.  _How did she get so close?_

"Andrea, I will respect that you are with someone else now, but I see no reason for this treatment. Despite… despite what the papers say, I am only human. I am not some She-Devil. I am an old woman who isn't very good with people. I am not perfect. I am flawed. I make mistakes."

Those soft, nimble fingers moved from Andy's shoulder to caress her cheek, before they were replaced with the back of Miranda's other hand, knuckles gently brushing at the smooth skin of her face, as Miranda spoke, "Please, Andrea."

Andy swallowed back her words, and remained still, even though she desperately wanted to lean into the smooth hand that was pressed so tenderly against her cheek. Her heart was aching and pounding in her chest, and a lump was growing too big for her to continue to swallow her emotions.

She felt a body- Miranda's body- sit down beside her. The older woman's lower back connecting against her legs that were splayed out on the window bench, "Andrea. I am so very sorry that I hurt you. I don't know how else to tell you, and I can't show you, because I will respect that you're taken, and in a relationship, so will you please look at me. I may not be deserving of your forgiveness, or your kindness, but I hope that you will share it with me."

/DWP/

Miranda didn't even to bother wiping away her tears as they trekked down her cheeks. Her whole body ached with pain as Andrea continued to remain silent.

She reached out with her free hand, and brushed her palm against Andrea's other cheek- feeling a wet path from a tear- so that she was gently grasping Andrea's face in her hands, "Andrea, please, indulge an old woman's pleas. Is it too much to wish that before I go, that you will look at me?"

She felt Andrea's whole body react, and soon a broken sob was the noise she was given in response, "I can't!" Andrea wailed.

"Why ever not?" Miranda asked gently, confusion laced into her words as she used her hands to move Andrea's head so that they were face to face. She scowled and sighed when instead of Andrea's eyes, all she saw was Andrea's eyelids- the younger woman had closed her eyes.

Andrea's hand clasped against hers, holding it against a smooth cheek, tears leaking from her eyes as she whispered out, "Because it hurts too much," and after another sob, she added- her words so soft that Miranda almost didn't believe that they had actually been said- "and I cannot see you."

Pain squeezed her heart so hard she thought it was going to stop. Swallowing, she brushed her thumbs just below Andrea's eyes, "You cannot see," she said, realization dawning on her, "the accident made you go blind."

Andrea's sobs grew louder as she withdrew from Miranda, pushing herself away, backing herself up against the wall, "Now you know, so go, and leave me be. Don't break me." Andrea whimpered, "Please…" her voice dropped to another almost silent whisper, "don't break me."

Surging forward, Miranda gathered the crying woman into her arms, "Oh, my darling, never. Never again."

Andrea tried to push away, but Miranda held fast, curling her arms tight around the younger woman as she cried out, "Don't pretend to still want me out of sympathy!"

Hurt coursed through her, but Miranda didn't allow it to anger her as she continued to hold tight despite Andrea's jerking, "This is not sympathy, Andrea. I still want you, I still love you. You are still Andrea Sachs. You're still the pain in my ass who walked away from me, and shattered me, and broke me. You're still the beautiful woman who captured my heart."

"But I'm not perfect! You'll just throw me away! I'm a blind cripple! I cannot see, and cannot walk properly!"

"And I am but an old fool, yet you seemed to love me anyway!" Miranda stated firmly, "I would still love you if you were missing a leg, or an arm, or both, or all your limbs. Dammit Andrea! I am not in love with your body! I am in love with the woman who walked away from me and made me realize how you always made me want to smile! I'm in love with the kindness you showed me, even when I was nothing but a cruel bitch! I'm in love with you, Andrea!" She was practically shouting again, desperate to make Andrea understand, "You don't need to be perfect."

Andrea's loud sobbing was her only response for several minutes before Miranda heard, "You'll get tired… of helping me…"

"How could I get tired of something I so happily chose, Andrea? How could ever tire of your beautiful kindness, and loving heart? I have already lost you twice, and I won't ever lose you again. Andrea, whoever now has your heart will not have any competition from me. I will keep my feelings in check, but I refuse to allow you to think that I do not wish for your company simply because you are blind, or because you are crippled. That does not make you undesirable, Andrea. I hope to all Gods that may or may not exist that whoever is your partner never makes you feel like your blindness, or your trouble walking is something that you should feel ashamed of."

"Why?" Andrea wailed, though her jerky movements and attempts to get away had ceased.

"Because you are so beautiful. You are so strong, and so powerful. You are courageous, and you honorable. You saved lives, Andrea. You went to war to fight, and kill, so that perhaps someone else would not have to." Miranda swallowed back her own tears as she spoke with a whisper, "You loved me, even though I am so undeserving of your love. You are so worth it, Andrea, and I truly hope that whoever holds your heart treats it with the care that I should have treated you with. You deserve absolutely nothing but the best, and I truly hope that you find it. Andrea, you are so special."

/DWP/

Andy continued to sob, and she curled her hands into Miranda's shirt, clutching at it like a lifeline. Desperately hoping that what Miranda was saying wasn't in a dream. Minutes passed, and Miranda continued to hold her as her sobs slowed down to steady tears, little hiccups, and sniffles. As she clutched tighter to the shirt in her hands, her head had moved over the course of time to rest against Miranda's chest- tucked gently beneath the older woman's chin.

"It's you…" she said, her voice barely even a whisper.

"What?" Miranda questioned gently, smoothing her hands up and down her back.

Clearing her throat, she sniffed, and hiccupped before saying, "I'm not… with anyone…."

"Oh?" Miranda's voice was neutral, but Andy could feel the slight shift in Miranda's chest… as if she had swallowed.

Andy nodded, "You still have my heart." Her voice cracked, "I didn't find someone new."

Before she could comprehend what was happening, her head was being lifted off of Miranda's chest, and warm, salty, lips were being planted against hers, and a sob broke through the older woman as Andy responded- by kissing back.

Miranda pulled away, and soft thumbs were roaming just beneath Andy's eyes, "I love you, Andrea. I love you."

Andy felt more tears begin to streak down her cheeks as she reached up with her own hands, and carefully sought out to hold the cheeks of Miranda's face in her palms, "I love you, Miranda." She said when Miranda took hold of her hands, and pressed them to wet tears. Her heart swelled as Miranda turned and pressed kisses to her palms, never releasing her hands, before shifting forward and capturing her lips again for a beautiful kiss.

Her heart exploded, and she continued to cry, but this time the tears were full of happiness. They were full of shock, surprise, and joy. Miranda loved her, and she didn't find her repulsive for her disabilities… for her imperfections.

"Say it again," Andy murmured as she pulled away from the kiss, "say it again… please."

Miranda chuckled, and her hands slowly traveled from her hands, to her elbows, to her shoulders, and then down her back to gather her close to the older woman's body, "I. Love. You. Andrea."

Andy let out a small sob as she pressed her thumbs against Miranda's mouth, and inched forward to connect their lips again, feeling powerful that Miranda let her do it, and didn't move to help fix the somewhat sloppy connection. Miranda had smiled into the kiss, and chuckled as their noses bumped before Andy turned her head a little more.

Miranda loved her. Miranda cared for her. Miranda wanted her.

After several more kisses, Miranda pressed their foreheads together, before whispering softly, "Then whoever is named Harley?"

Andy felt her heart burst as she began to laugh- the first honest laugh she'd had since the explosion, "My guide dog. She's at training."

"Ahh…" Miranda shifted a little, and Andy felt a smile against her forehead, "the girls will be thrilled, hopefully. I won't be seeing them again for another two months, so I hope that is enough time to get you moved in, and settled. I am not moving out of the townhouse, Andrea. We will simply make sure to count stairs, and steps, and arrange the furniture so you can acclimate yourself to the surroundings. I don't know the extensiveness of your injuries, but I'm sure that the stairs will be a good workout. When do you think we can get you back to New York?"

Andy continued to laugh, and felt a smile spreading across her face as she wrapped her arms around the woman she loved, "I'm sure we can figure something out, and I'll be happy to fight in the courts for you to get your girls back."

Miranda gave her a squeeze, and returned the hug with a loving gentleness, that made Andy feel strong- instead of made of glass, "Perhaps I can smuggle you out in my handbag. It's one of James' larger ones."

Andy smiled and nuzzled against Miranda's chest, and felt warm happiness spread through her as Miranda chuckled and pressed kisses to her head.

They were going to make this work.

Miranda loved her. Miranda wanted her.

Together, they were going to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow!  
> All my love,  
> CBC


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is the end!  
> Thank you for reading! (Or re-reading, or skimming, or... well... looking at it at all)  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated!  
> You're all wonderful!

_Three years later_

Andy paused for a moment to let the applause quiet down, before she cleared her throat and began her speech, "My name is Andy Priestly-Sachs. I became completely blind, and partially crippled after a severe explosion in Iraq, three years ago. The chemical gases in the air caused damage to my eyes, and my lungs. My lungs healed with proper treatment, my eyes were not so fortunate. I was hit in the head with flying debris, and a metal beam imbedded itself into my back. Today, I am so grateful for the love and support that I have received from my wife, Miranda, and my two beautiful stepdaughters. I wouldn't be here without them. However, they are not the only people I have to thank this evening. I would like to thank all of my nurses, doctors, therapists, physical therapists, dog trainers, colleagues, and anyone else who has been so important to my long, and painful, recovery. I would like to thank Doctor Hale, Doctor Gotly, Doctor Evans, and Doctor Ying for their hard work, and their dedication to their studies and practice of medicine in orthopedics, optometry, and neurology."

Swallowing back tears, she looked over to the table where her wife and the twins, were sitting, "Without all of these wonderful people in my life, I would not be able to walk without a walker. Without these selfless and kind people in my life, I would not be who I am today. These doctors, and dedicated workers, or volunteers, made it possible for me to regain what I lost. If these doctors did not work as hard as they did, I would still be walking with a walker, and I would still be unable to see the gorgeous smile my wife is giving me right now."

Adjusting her glasses, she turned back to the majority of the room, "My vision will never be perfect, and my walking is still slightly hindered, but from what I've learned over these three very long years since my accident, is that it's okay to be imperfect. Imperfections are not to be put down, or scoffed at. Use them to better yourself, and become strong. My eyes will always be damaged, but I will always beat you at a game of hide-and-seek in the dark. My legs will always be damaged, but how many of you can scare grown adults by showing off the gruesome scar that runs across your back? My imperfections are part of who I am, and that will not change. That is why I started doing what I do."

Smiling softly, she took a deep breath before continuing, "As my beautiful daughters convinced me of the great name, 'The Sach It Foundation' was founded by myself, my wife, and General Bobby Nelson with the help of friends from across the nation and the world. It is a Foundation that sets out to comfort and aid people of all ages who suffer from all varieties of disabilities and imperfections. Life is beautiful, and everyone deserves to be able to enjoy it. 'The Sach It Foundation' is about sacking the negative, and discovering the positive that is in your life. I found the positive in my life, and I will do whatever I can to help find and discover the positive aspects in the lives of others."

The large ballroom full of guests got to their feet in a standing ovation, and Andy couldn't- nor did she want to- fight the huge smile that spread itself across her face.

She looked to her family, and Miranda was giving her a brilliant smile in return, and Caroline and Cassidy were smiling and whistling, and laughing as Harley let out a happy bark and wagged her tail. The almost eighteen-year-olds blew her air kisses and clapped as they pushed their older mother in direction of the stage.

The crowd was still in a ruckus as Andy watched Miranda glare at her daughters before giving in and swiftly making her way up onto the stage.

Smiling, Andy accepted a brief kiss, and wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist, pulling her close as she addressed the slowly quieting mass of people, "Thank you all for coming, and I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Laughing, she pressed a kiss to Miranda's cheek before they made their way off the stage to another round of- slightly less raucous- applause.

Feeling Miranda wrap her arm around her waist, Andy swallowed back another wave of tears.

This was happiness.

This was her family.

Miranda, Cassidy, Caroline, Nigel, Emily, Serena, Nicole, Dougie… she had family and friends. It didn't matter that her parents were still not speaking with her.

She wasn't the one missing anything. She wasn't the person who was missing out on the beautiful, non-judgmental family that she was a part of.

Giving Miranda's hip a soft squeeze, she was given a soft smile, and Andy leaned forward to give her wife a soft kiss.

"I love you, Miranda. Thank you, for loving me."

"I will always love you, Andrea. Thank you for allowing me to love you, and for loving me."

"My Beautiful Hero."

Miranda gave her hip a squeeze, "My Beautiful Soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> All my love,  
> CBC

**Author's Note:**

> All my love,  
> CBC


End file.
